Prouves le !
by Paige0703
Summary: Après la journée à la fête foraine, Ritsuka souhaite aller voir l'apartement de Sôbi. Celui-ci refuse avant de devoir céder devant l'ordre de son maître. Ritsuka finit par demander à Sobi de lui prouver qu'il l'aime...


_**Prouves le !**_

N.B. : Les pensées de Ritsuka sont en italique

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- A demain Ritsuka !

- Oui, à demain Yuiko.

Ritsuka et Sôbi venaient de raccompagner la jeune demoiselle chez elle. Cette journée à la fête foraine c'était merveilleusement bien déroulée. Tout le monde s'y était amusé, profitant au maximum de chaque minute. Kyô les avait quitté un peu plus tôt, préférant raccompagner l'enseignante des enfants.

- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Il fait déjà nuit.

_Se dépêcher ? Mais je ne veux pas rentrer, pas avec ce qui c'est passé ce matin. Si seulement je pouvais redevenir celui que j'étais, peut-être que maman irai mieux…_

_-_ Je veux voir où tu habites.

Sôbi s'arrêta, observant Ritsuka, comme si il essayait de deviner ses pensées.

- Non, je te raccompagne. Il n'y a aucune raison que tu viennes dans mon appart, et encore moins à une heure aussi tardive.

- Je veux venir.

- Non.

Sôbi ne semblait pas prêt à changer d'avis.

_Il veut jouer à ce jeu là, alors. Très bien, dans ce cas on va être deux à jouer, et j'ai bien l'intention de gagner._

_- _Tu vas m'emmener avec toi dans ton appart, et c'est un ordre.

Sôbi sourit, capitulant devant l'ordre de son maître.

- Bien, suis moi.

Sôbi prit la main de Ritsuka dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers son appartement.

_Pourquoi fait-il ce que je lui demande seulement si je lui en donne l'ordre ? Est-ce que ça lui déplaît tant que ça de faire ce que je lui demande ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que je vienne dans son appart ? Rhaaa… Pourquoi est-ce que ça me gêne tant que ça d'abord ? Après tout, même s'il m'a désobéi, j'ai passé une bonne journée en sa compagnie. J'en ai même oublié d'en prendre des photos…_

_- _On est arrivé.

Ils montèrent les quelques marches, puis, Sôbi déverrouilla la porte, laissant son jeune maître entrer le premier.

- Installe toi, je reviens dans un instant. Je vais chercher de quoi manger et boire. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Sôbi ressorti aussitôt. Ritsuka en profita pour faire le tour de la chambre, jetant un coup d'œil rapide dans la salle de bain. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il était allongé sur le lit, que Sôbi fit son retour.

- Je devine que tu as fait le tour. Tiens, mange.

_Dire que je vais devoir rentrer chez moi après. Dans quel état elle va encore être. Je l'aime, c'est ma mère, mais sans Seimei pour me protéger je me sens complètement démunis._

Ritsuka prenait tout son temps pour finir son repas. Sôbi, lui, avait déjà fini depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

- Je vais prendre une douche, et je te raccompagne chez toi. Alors prends ton temps pour finir.

_Voilà exactement ce que je ne veux pas : qu'il me ramène chez moi. Je ne peux pas lui dire. D'abord il va encore refuser ce que je lui demande, et ensuite il va croire que je fais ça parce que je veux être avec lui, ce qui est évidemment, totalement faux… bien sur. Pourquoi je voudrais être avec quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre que lui._

Une fois son repas finit, il s'installa sur le lit, s'adossant contre le mur, dans le coin de la chambre. Repliant ses jambes contre son torse et les entourant de ses bras, il y déposa sa tête. Les images de la journées défilaient en boucle dans son esprit : il regardait son portable, encore et encore, attendant un message de Sôbi; lui et Yuiko dans la grande roue; l'arrivée si soudaine de son combattant; un autre tour de grande roue; le repas animé; le bateau; la réconciliation avec Sôbi… Il avait fini par l'attraper ce satané papillon. Mais malheureusement pour lui, le souvenir de ce matin revint aussi le hanté.

_Je suis désolé maman… Je suis désolé de ne pas être le Ritsuka que tu souhaites. J'essaie pourtant, je voudrais être celui que tu aimerais… Seimei, aides moi… Qu'a-t-il bien pu t'arriver ? Je me sens si seul maintenant. "Loveless" : celui qui n'est pas aimé… Est-ce vraiment le cas ? Pourtant Yuiko a dit m'aimer… Sôbi aussi… Mais lui, il en a sûrement reçu l'ordre. Seimei lui il m'aimait… Tu m'aimais toi, n'est-ce pas ? As-tu réellement ordonné à Sôbi de me protéger et de m'aimer ? Même s'il devait en perdre la vie ?_

Les larmes coulaient doucement sur le visage du jeune garçon. Secoué par des sanglots silencieux, il ne se rendit pas compte que Sôbi était là, l'observant, cheveux attaché et chemise en main.

Il la déposa sur une chaise et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Il souleva délicatement le visage de son maître, essuyant au passage quelques larmes. Son regard était rivé dans celui du plus jeune. Seul la tristesse et le désespoir s'y reflétaient.

- Que se passe t-il ?

Aucune réponse ne franchit les lèvres de Ritsuka, seul ses larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement.

- Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu n'as qu'à me l'ordonner et je ferais tout pour y remédier.

- Loveless… Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Sôbi semblait assez perplexe devant la question de Ritsuka.

- Loveless… celui qui n'ai pas aimé… Est-ce le cas ? Est-ce vraiment moi ? Ça veut dire que personne… personne ne…

- Bien sur que non. C'est juste un nom. Je suis sur que des tas de personnes t'aiment et tiennent à toi. Tu as des amis après tout.

- Et… Et toi aussi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'aime et je te protégerais au péril de ma vie s'il le faut.

_Le pense t-il réellement ? Est-ce un ordre de Seimei que de me le faire croire ? Est-il sincère ? Comment savoir… Je veux juste la vérité._

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Ritsuka sauta au cou de Sôbi et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Comment Sôbi allait-il réagir face à ce geste désespéré ?

Ce dernier finit par attirer Ritsuka contre lui, l'installant finalement sur ses genoux, tout en approfondissant leur baiser. Il laissa ses mains posaient sur les hanches du plus jeune, n'osant aller plus loin. Après tout il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Ritsuka l'avait si soudainement embrassé.

_Il ne m'a pas repoussé… au contraire il a même répondu à mon baiser. Peut-être disait-il la vérité en fin de compte. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pourvoir lui dire, il va vouloir un explication sur mon geste. Comment lui expliquer alors que je ne sais même pas moi-même pourquoi j'ai fait ça._

Une fois leur baiser finit, Ritsuka baissa la tête, n'osant pas affronter le regard perçant de Sôbi. Il n'enleva cependant pas les mains de ce dernier de ses hanches et n'essaya même pas de descendre de ses genoux.

- C'est vrai que je t'ai dis que je te les ferais perdre, mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi pressé, ajouta malicieusement Sôbi.

Ritsuka leva soudainement le visage, foudroyant Sôbi du regard.

- Et puis quoi encore ! T'es vraiment qu'un pervers ! s'emporta alors Ritsuka, essayant de cacher se gêne.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? C'est pourtant toi qui m'a sauté dessus je te signale.

- Je… En fait je… Comment dire… Et puis d'abord je fais ce que je veux !

Sans prévenir, Sôbi l'embrassa à son tour. Au début Ritsuka essaya de le repousser, posant ses mains sur la poitrine de son vis-à-vis. Pourtant, au final, il se laissa porter pas les sensations que la langue de Sôbi faisait naître en lui.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à le repousser ? Je me sens si faible, je n'ai pas la force de le faire s'arrêter. C'est si bon en même temps… Non, il ne faut pas que je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut de moi… Je ne veux pas être un jouet_. _Arrête… S'il te plaît Sôbi, arrêtes si ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites vraiment. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasse parce qu'il te l'a ordonné._

Ils durent une nouvelle fois se séparer, mais cette fois Ritsuka ne baissa pas les yeux, intimidé.

- Mais est-ce qu'il ta pris ?

Affichant un sourire malicieux Sôbi demanda :

- Ça ta déplu ? Parce que tu aurais pu me demander d'arrêter.

- Je … Tu es plus fort que moi donc…

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir mit fin au baiser, tu n'avais qu'à reculer la tête.

Ritsuka ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Sans le quitter des yeux, Sôbi glissa doucement une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Ritsuka et la passa lentement le long de son échine, le faisant ainsi frissonner.

- C'est toi qui as voulu venir, et c'est aussi toi qui as commencé.

- Sôbi ! Arrête ça immédiatement.

- C'est un ordre ?

_Pourquoi demandes-tu toujours si c'est un ordre ? Il m'énerve quand il fait ça !_

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi demandes tu toujours si c'est un ordre ?

- Si c'est un ordre, je suis obligé d'obéir, que je le veuille ou non, alors que si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux faire ce que je veux. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : est-ce un ordre ?

Sôbi continuait de parcourir le dos de Ritsuka. Il aimait le sentir frissonner sous ses caresses, et tant que le plus jeune ne lui disait que ce n'était pas un ordre, il pourrait continuer aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait.

- Je devrais répondre alors que toi tu ne réponds pas aux miennes ? Que sont exactement les "sept lunes" ? Qui a tué Seimei ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions.

- Bien sur, c'est Seimei qui te l'a ordonné. Comme il t'a ordonné de m'obéir, ou encore de me protéger et même de prétendre m'aimer ! Mais tout ça c'est faux, ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Jamais tu ne l'aurais fait si il ne te l'avait pas ordonné ! Jamais tu ne m'aimerais sans cet ordre !

Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes refirent leur apparition. Sôbi le serra dans ses bras, tentant de mettre fin à la peine de son maître. Comment pouvait-il le rassurer ? Lui faire comprendre que bien qu'il ait réellement reçu l'ordre de le prendre comme nouveau maître, il en était honoré. Comment lui montrer qu'il l'aimait réellement ? Sa main glissait délicatement dans ses cheveux, geste qu'il voulait affectueux et réconfortant.

- Tu te trompes. Je t'aime vraiment.

- Prouves-le !

- Très bien.

D'un geste rapide, le tee-shirt de Ritsuka se retrouva au sol, alors que Sôbi l'allongeait sur le lit, se mettant à quatre pattes entre ses jambes. Se tenant ainsi au dessus de lui, il vit une légère rougeur apparaître sur les joues encore humide de Ritsuka.

_Il ne va quand pas… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie…_

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Ritsuka dégagea une mèche du visage de Sôbi, la mettant derrière l'oreille. Il en profita pour laisser sa main glisser sur la joue de Sôbi, avant de la reposer sur le lit.

_Il a la peau si douce. Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça d'abord ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Il continue ou il arrête ? Ai-je envie qu'il aille plus loin ? Oui, je crois que oui… _Sôbi vit la légère crainte habitant le regard de Ritsuka disparaître. Il pouvait ainsi continuer, et lui prouvait qu'il l'aimait réellement.

Il se pencha légèrement, effleurant rapidement se ses lèvres celles du plus jeune, avant de murmurer à son oreille !

- N'aie pas peur, je t'aime.

Il finit par le déshabiller et fit de même avec ses propres vêtements. Il était plutôt content de voir que Ritsuka ne l'en empêchait pas, bien que la rougeur de ses joues battait des records. Il décida de commencer lentement. Mieux valait y aller par étapes.

Il l'embrassa encore et encore, souhaitant garder le plus longtemps possible le goût et la douceur des lèvres de son maître en mémoire. Il n'en avait jamais assez. Il senti bientôt le corps de Ritsuka commencer à régir à ses attouchements.

Il décida de passer à l'étape suivant : la découverte du reste de son corps pour lui, et la découverte de nouvelles sensations pour Ritsuka. Il s'amusa pendant quelques minutes à lécher, mordiller, embrasser les tétons de Ritsuka. Il sentait que le corps du jeune garçon était de plus en plus réactif à ses caresses Des gémissements commencèrent à remplir la pièce. Ritsuka plaqua rapidement ses mains contre sa bouche.

_C'est moi… C'était ma voix… Je n'en reviens pas. Je ne comprends pas, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait vraiment. Il n'a as l'air d'avoir envie d'arrêter. Je ne pensais pas que j'aimerais autant se sentir ses mains ainsi sur moi. Mais est-ce que je suis prêt à ce qu'il aille plus loin ?_

Troisième et avant dernière étape : le satisfaire. Arrivé à la hauteur de l'intimité de Ritsuka, il attendit quelques secondes avant de le happer complètement. Ritsuka se cambra légèrement, surpris de la sensation que cela fit naître en lui. Il aimait sentir la langue de Sôbi le caressait à cet endroit.

_Oh !… C'est pas… possible… c'est si bon et bizarre à la fois… Je ne pensais pas que j'aimerais autant. Sôbi…_

Il glissa ses mains dans les longues mèches de son combattant. Soudain il sentit quelque chose le pénétrer. Il sursauta légèrement.

- Calmes toi, ce n'est rien. Je t'aime Ritsuka et je ne ferais rien qui pourrait te nuire.

Quatrième et dernière étape avant de le pénétrer : la préparation, étape des plus importantes. Il y introduit un deuxième doigt, et pour le distraire, il accentua ses caresses de sa langue. Il fit de léger mouvement de ciseaux avant d'y introduire un troisième et dernier doigt.

Sôbi aida Ritsuka à sa retourner, et se mettre à quatre pattes. Avant de le pénétrer, il remplaça sa langue par sa main, voulant ainsi le distraire de la légère douleur qu'il ressentirait. Cela fonctionna plus ou moins. En effet, il sentit Ritsuka se crisper avant de l'entendre gémir de douleur. Il l'embrassa près de l'oreille, lui murmurant :

- Ça va vite passer, ne t'inquiètes pas. Détends toi et fais moi confiance.

Il fut surpris de voir Ritsuka hochait légèrement la tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réaction. Il entama alors de lent et doux va et viens. Le rythme augmenta rapidement. La pièce s'emplit de leurs gémissements mêlés. Ritsuka posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, se laissant emporter pas les vagues successifs de plaisir qui se déversaient en lui. Sôbi ferma les yeux, souhaitant graver en mémoire leur première fois, l'étroitesse et la chaleur de Ritsuka. Il se sentait comme aspirer dans cette antre chaude… Ritsuka était un appel à la luxure.

Ritsuka finit par déverser sa semence dans la main de Sôbi et sur les draps. Il se laissa dériver sur le nuage de l'extase. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi libre et détendu.

_J'aimerais que ce moment ne prenne jamais fin. Je me sens si bien, là, tout de suite. C'est la première fois que j'ai l'impression d'avoir ma place sur Terre, que ma présence à un sens._

Sôbi se sentait enfin entier. Bien qu'il ait aimé d'une certaine manière Seimei, jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Cette osmose, cet accord parfait. Comme si Ritsuka était sa moitié. Dans un dernier coup de rein, il explosa se libérant à l'intérieur de Ritsuka. Il sa laissa tomber à côté de son maître, et laissa son bras droit entouré Ritsuka.

Aucun des deux ne bougea, puis le plus jeune tourna finalement son visage vers son compagnon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est toi et personne d'autre.

- Et Seimei ?

- Ce n'était pas pareil. Il appartient au passé.- Si il n'était pas mort et qu'il revenait, irais-tu avec lui ?

- Les destin a voulu que mon chemin croise le tien, et rien n'y personne ne me fera dévier de ma trajectoire. Même si il revenait, maintenant je t'appartiens, tout comme mon cœur, et ne souhaite appartenir à personne d'autre. Même pas à Seimei.

Ritsuka se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement avant de se blottir dans les bras protecteur de son combattant.

_Le meilleur endroit au monde. Tant que je suis avec lui, rien ne peut m'arriver._

- Que vas-tu dires à ceux qui te poseront des questions demain ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tes oreilles et ta queue font parti du passé maintenant.

_C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas du tout pensé. Je sens qu'une montagne de questions m'attend._

- Tu m'aideras ?

- Oui.

_Il n'a pas demandé si c'était un ordre ! Je crois que je peux faire un effort à mon tour._

_-_ Je…

Il hésita un court instant, puis ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

- Sôbi, je t'aime.

Le concerné fut des plus étonné par cet aveu si soudain. Il sourit, puis l'embrassa, voulant lui montrer toute sa gratitude, son amour, et sa confiance, lui prouvant qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, quoiqu'il arrive dans le futur…


End file.
